leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Owlshard (Rewired)
Owlshard is the main antagonist of Rewired. He was created by Lyzz. Basics Gender: '''Male '''Dead or Alive? ??? Cause of Death: 'First death: Menessi '''Past affiliations: '''Traveller '''Present affiliation: '??? '''Weaver type: '''Lightning Physical '''Breed: ??? Size: '''Normal '''Strength: '''Moderately strong '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Pelt and appearance: '''Owlshard has an orange pelt with a white-tipped tail. There are metal plates on the right side of his face, his right shoulder, and near the tip of his tail. His right eye is electronic and a lighter green than his real, left eye. His fur is medium in length and soft. Owlshard is sure-footed and muscular. Character Grumpy and loathing, Owlshard is kind of a ticking time bomb. After being "betrayed" by Illia , he developed a sullen personality with only plans to get revenge on Illia (and Menessi to some extent). Any wrong comment can lead to Owlshard to explode (not literally). Confused about where his alias lies, he tends to follow Thistle's words with little question; however, when he IS certain about something, he will not back down from his moral (not killing King Boulder when Thistle tries to persuade him to). Before he was killed the first time, Owlshard was still kinder; however, once Illia and Strafe became an item, his paranoia and jealously morphed him into a guarded, sensitive cat. He eventually grew crazy enough to threaten death on an unborn Renee (and was killed by Menessi when he attempted to act upon his words). Before he escaped from the lab, Owlshard was a lot kinder and soft-spoken. His surgery/experimentation blocked some of his memories, so he didn't remember (sans some vague memories) what happened to him, besides the fact that he died. '''Likes: Warmth, Illia 'Dislikes: '''Confusion, betrayal, jealousy Reincarnations Owlshard is the reincarnation of Sparrowheart. Thistlefeather, however, continuously gains access to Owlshard's brain and sort of takes over the "reincarnated" role by threatening and intimidating Sparrowheart in order to influence Owlshard. Fighting and Mentorship '''Technique: '''Brute and forward force. Once discovering how to weave lightning, he uses it mostly as a scare tactic. However, his fluid movements (which helped in discovering lightning) are seen in his technique to some degree. '''Influence: '''Illia's style of fighting and weaving, as well as the amount of electricity that Owlshard saw in the lab, influenced his weaving style for the most part. '''Mentors: '''Illia Family Unknown Alternate Selves Owlshard plays a large part in Menessi's story. However, he follows a completely different timeline, although he has the same relationship with Soot (Illia). He is not experimented on in this timeline. Trivia *In Menessi's story, Soot (Illia) is actually the one who kills Owlshard. *Originally, in Lyzz's story, Stormstrike was the one who killed Owlshard. However, since Stormstrike doesn't appear in Rewired, it was changed to Menessi. Quotes ''"Your daughter has your attitude, Illia. Not the best trait to pass down, I must say." --- Owlshard confronting Illia after Renee calls him weird ''"We will soon. Isn't that right, Dusk?" --- ''Owlshard to Dusk (Toxic) about escaping the lab Category:Rewired Category:Characters Category:Main Characters